Together at last
by Middi Kayne
Summary: its 20 years later, and all the orphans are at a reunion!
1. Default Chapter

Tom came and put his arms around Duffy's neck.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I just miss everyone from the orphanage." She spun around in the chair. "It would be so awesome to see them again! I wonder if any of them married off, like we did. I knew them when they were little, but seeing them now, and their children! That would be awesome."  
  
"Well, get some of you together! You DO know their email addresses right?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Well then, babe, let's get to work!" Duffy smiled at him.  
  
"I love you, Tommy."  
  
"I love you, too. But the last time we said that like this we had Marissa. So. let's leave it at that." Duffy gave Tom a light shove and smiled at him.  
  
"Two kids is enough!"  
  
"Yeah! And you aren't even the one giving birth!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on, babe, let's get this reunion on the road!"  
  
"OK." Tom and Duffy walked over to their computer and Duffy typed up this email: Hey orphans! This is Duffy. My hubby and I are scheduling a reunion! That's right! All the orphans from that cursed orphanage are getting together! No Miss Hannigan, Rooster, or Lily! I am going to invite Daddy Warbucks, Grace, and all the servants! No one will be left out! Annie, if you could even bring Sandy that would be wonderful! Give me a call if you need more information, or to RSVP. I'll talk to you later! -Duffy After reading it over, Tom told her it was great. He called the local Life Center, and got everything scheduled. Duffy's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, this is Annie! I just got your email! Duffy, this is so great! When and where is it?" "Hey, Annie! It's at the local Life Center at one-thirty on Sunday."  
  
"Great! I'm coming! I'll bring Sandy, like you said. Can I bring along my kids?"  
  
"Surely!"  
  
"Great." Duffy heard a scream and then a pause before a baby started crying. "KERRY!!!! Duff, I have to go. My daughter just woke my son up. I'll see you on Sunday."  
  
"Alright. Bye, Annie."  
  
"Bye, Duff." Duffy looked at her husband.  
  
"Annie's coming, and she said she's bringing her kids and Sandy."  
  
"Very nice." Duffy nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KERRY! How many times must I tell you not to wake up your little brother?!" Kerry put her head down.  
  
"Sorry, mommy," the six year old said quietly. Annie ran her hand through Kerry's curly red hair.  
  
"It's OK. Come here, give Mommy a hug." Kerry gladly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek. Annie picked her up and Kerry shrieked. Annie put her finger over her lips.  
  
"SHH! Evan needs his sleep." "Sorry, Mommy." Annie gave her a stern look and set her daughter on the floor again.  
  
"You want to help me make cookies? I'm going to bake some for that reunion we're going to on Sunday."  
  
"OK, Mommy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello, Tom Synder here."  
  
"Hey, this is Molly, may I please talk to Duffy?"  
  
"Sure, Molly. She'll be right here."  
  
"OK thanks."  
  
"DUFFY! PHONE!"  
  
"TOMMY, I GOT IT! Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Dufferoo. It's Molly."  
  
"MOLLY! HEY!"  
  
"About that reunion."  
  
"It's at the local Life Center on Sunday at one-thirty."  
  
"OH! Then I CAN go! Perfect. My son has a doctor's appointment on Saturday, but since the reunion is on Sunday, that's fine."  
  
"Oh! Wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah, so I'll see you there."  
  
"OK. Bye, Molly."  
  
"Bye, Duffy." Duffy hung up. She walked down the stairs and sat next to Tom.  
  
"So, who's all coming now?" he asked.  
  
"Annie, Pepper, July, and Molly."  
  
"Who else is left?"  
  
"Well, there's Ka-" she was interrupted by her cell.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Kate."  
  
"Hi, Kate."  
  
"Hi. Um, the reunion?"  
  
"One-thirty on Sunday at the local Life Center."  
  
"OK! I'll be there."  
  
"Alright. Bye, Kate."  
  
"Bye, Duffy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunday rolled around faster than anyone could believe. Duffy arrived at the Life Center at 1 o'clock and began to set up the munchies and drinks and everything, and the first to arrive was July, her husband James, and their daughter, Aurora. Then came Kate with Jim and Rose, their 18 month old daughter. Then was Molly with Jeff and Gabriel, their 18 month old son. When Pepper stepped in with Ryan and her 5 year old daughter Becca, Aurora tugged at July's sundress.  
  
"Mommy! That's Becky! She's the one who's been bullying me," she whispered. July nodded at Aurora and Becca ran over. She peered around July's legs.  
  
"Aurora? What are you doing here?" she asked, a big sarcastic smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Aurora pointed to July, who piped up.  
  
"Hello, Rebecca. I am Aurora's mother. I hear that you've been bullying her, and-"  
  
"Oh, I hear quite the contrary," Pepper snapped, moving in next to her daughter. "Your daughter is the bully!"  
  
"Why, that's prep-"  
  
"Hello, everyone," Daddy Warbucks exclaimed when he entered. He was now old and gray, and Grace was not too far behind, but they were both still the same beautiful people on the inside. Mrs. Pugh stepped in, and everyone greeted her. Forty-five year old Drake was not far behind, and he smiled warmly at everyone.  
  
"We are sorry to inform you that Mrs. Greer could not be here with us today because she is attending her husband's viewing. Harry died peacefully in his sleep on Thursday night. We all wish her the best," Grace said. Molly quickly exited the room by the back way and called her adoptive parents.  
  
"Hello?" Arlene said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, mom! Are you guys coming?"  
  
"Yes, dear, we were just on out way out the door. Terribly sorry," the old woman replied feebly.  
  
"No, it's OK, Mom. Just making sure you and Dad were coming."  
  
"Yes, your father and I are on our way. See you then, my dear."  
  
"Yeah. Bye, Mom."  
  
"Bye, Molly." Molly entered again and, sure enough, 10 minutes later Arlene and Frank were there. They walked over to Molly, and Arlene opened her mouth to ask which person was Annie, when a very pregnant Annie entered the room. The entire room froze, and, with explosions of "ANNIE!" everyone rushed towards her. Annie hugged everyone, and introduced everyone to Kerry and Evan, and then Molly took her hand and led her back to meet her parents. She sat between them, and, after putting her arms around their necks, began to sing.  
  
"Maybe far away, or maybe real nearby. He may be pourin' her coffee, she may be straigtnin' his tie. Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill, she's sittin' playin' pianah, he's sittin' payin' a bill! Betcha they're young, betcha their smart, bet they collect things like ash trays and art. Betcha they're good, by shouldn't they be? Their one mistake was givin' up me! So maybe now it's time, and maybe when I wake, they'll be there callin' me baby. Maybe," she sang. She beamed at Arlene and Frank and she leaped up to accept Annie's hug.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered that!"  
  
"Of course I do! I sang it to myself all the time after you left, and now I sing it to my son when he is crying."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I sang it to my daughter when she was little, and I sometimes sing it to my son, also!"  
  
"Annie, that song has a lot of heart. My son, Gabriel, looks up so happily at me when I sing him that song, and it helps him fall asleep at night." Annie hugged Molly again, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Molly, I don't want anyone else in the room to know this yet, but my contractions are getting closer and closer together. I need to get to a hospital as soon as my water breaks. My husband, Brett, knows that I'm having contractions. We're prepared for when my water breaks." She leaned back, and Molly looked at her, stunned. She glanced at Annie's husband, who was looking at her worriedly. Annie put her arm across her belly and walked back over to Brett. Tessie stepped up and sang,  
  
"Hey, hobo man! Hey, dapper dan, you've both got your style, but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile! Your clothes may be Bo Brummely, they stand out a mile, but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile!" July smiled at her and took up some of the song.  
  
"Who cares what their wearing, on Main Street or Saville Row? It's what you wear from ear to ear, and not from hear to toe," she sang. Molly stepped up.  
  
"That ma-ha-ha-ters." Annie saw Pepper smile at July, and their daughters actually smiled at each other and hugged. Pepper even hugged Molly and Tessie. Annie did not want to ruin the unity that this song had brought to everyone, but the baby had different plans. Her water broke. She calmly but swiftly moved to her husband.  
  
"My water broke. I need to get to the hospital. NOW!" Brett looked at her and nodded quickly.  
  
"EVERYONE! ANNIE AND I NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL AND FAST! THE BABY IS COMING!" and with that they left. Annie sat down heavily on the seat in the car and took slow, deep breaths to keep from pushing. They didn't even wait to get Kerry and Evan in the car, they knew Daddy Warbucks and Grace would bring them along. Annie felt the baby's head in the birth canal and screamed at Brett.  
  
"BRETT, THIS BABY IS COMING RIGHT NOW!" Brett floored it and Annie couldn't restrain herself from pushing. This baby had a mind of its own, and it didn't want to be born in the hospital. Annie spread her legs as wide as she could in the car, and Brett looked over at her.  
  
"NO! ANNIE! THE HOSPITAL IS JUST OFF THE NEXT EXIT! DON'T PUSH! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T PUSH," he yelled, but Annie was already pushing. She screamed in pain, but she knew what she was doing.  
  
"ANNIE! DON'T HAVE THE BABY HERE! WE'LL MAKE IT," Brett yelled, stopping the car abruptly in a parking space. He quickly flew over to her side of the car, and opened the door. He tried to help her out of the car, but she didn't want to get out.  
  
"Come on, Annie. It will be safer to have the baby in there!" Annie gave him a piercing glare.  
  
"What? You think I can't have a baby on my own?"  
  
"Annie, although you've had two babies in the past, the doctors need to help you!"  
  
Annie's face twisted in pain, and she gave a long moan, and Brett pulled on her arm so hard that she flew out of her seat and into his arms. He righted himself, and he supported Annie into the hospital. A doctor ran up next to them.  
  
"Is she in labor?" he asked.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M IN LABOR! THE BABY'S HEAD IS PRACTIALLY OUT OF THE BIRTH CANAL! I AM HAVING THE BABY, AND HE WON'T WAIT," Annie screamed at him. A nurse quickly pushed a wheelchair under her and pushed her quickly into the nearest room. There, the doctor cleared the way for the baby, whose head was already out. A contraction came around, and Annie pushed. She wanted to show her husband that she could have THIS baby without the help of the doctor. She closed her eyes and gave one long push, screaming in pain as she did so. She leaned forward as far as she possibly could on her knees and gave one final push. As soon as the baby was out, she fell against the pillow, breathing heavily. She looked at the doctor.  
  
"It's a girl," he said. Annie smiled at Brett, who kissed her cheek. The doctor handed the new baby up to Annie, and she smiled at her new daughter.  
  
"What are we going to name her?" he asked.  
  
"We are going to name this one Ally, becau-" Brett pointed through the door. There, beyond the window, was everyone from the reunion. Daddy Warbucks, Grace, Kerry and Evan were closest to the front. The doctor slipped out of the room, leaving Annie alone with the baby and Brett. Grace nudged Kerry's back, and she lightly opened the door. She encouraged her brother to come in, and he sat on his mother's bed, along side his sister.  
  
"Momma, can I hold the baby?" Kerry asked. Annie smiled at her.  
  
"Sure. You can hold the baby." She moved the blanket away from baby Ally's face and handed her to her older sister, Kerry.  
  
"Mommy, what's the baby's name?"  
  
"Her name is Ally," Annie replied. Kerry leaned a little closer to the new baby and began to hum softly to her. Evan leaned over and kissed her head. Annie leaned against Brett.  
  
"Are you proud of the new baby?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course I am! You gave me a BEAUTIFUL baby. She looks just like her mother, and no one could look better." Annie put her head under his chin and he stroked her hair. There was a slight knocking at the door, and Annie looked up. She smiled at everyone, and they piled into the small room. Daddy Warbucks stepped forward. Brett moved aside and let him take his place. He stroked Annie's hair and began to sing softly.  
  
"Together at last, together forever, they're tying a knot we never can sever." Annie leaned over and planted a kiss on her dad's cheek.  
  
"I love you, daddy." He wrapped his arms around her neck.  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart." Kerry handed the baby back to Annie, and, seeing the way that baby gazed up at her, Annie was glad that Oliver Warbucks had taken her as his own daughter. She handed the baby to him, and he kissed her. He handed the baby to Brett, who welcomed her with open arms. The doctor came back in and took the baby to the nursery. Annie looked around at all the smiling faces, and couldn't help but smile herself. She never once in her life, especially when she was in the orphanage, expected her life to be this perfect. Brett returned to her bedside and took her hand. All the others slowly piled out of the room, and Brett kissed her hand.  
  
"That baby is a miracle baby. The doctor told me that if you hadn't begun pushing when you did the baby might have actually hurt you." Annie raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Hurt me? Nah! A baby can never hurt a woman, especially when that woman is the baby's mother, giving birth to it. That NEVER causes pain. In fact, we LIKE it," she said sarcastically. Brett smiled and put his head down.  
  
"I'm serious though, Annie. That baby was 10 pounds 11 ounces and 21 inches long. If you had not began to push her out when you did and she had moved, either you or the baby, or both could have been hurt, even killed. Annie, I'm sorry I doubted you. I just didn't want you to have her in the car, in case anything happened to her, or to you."  
  
"Brett, I'm experienced in child birth. I know that all the children I've had have been good, healthy babies, which I am VERY thankful for. I'm sorry I tried to have Ally in the car, and for yelling at you. But I wanted to show you that I'm a good mother."  
  
"I already think you're a good mother. No, I take that back. I KNOW you're a good mother. You're a great mother, in fact. Our kids don't know how lucky they are to have a mom like you."  
  
"And their father isn't so bad himself."  
  
"I love you, Annie."  
  
"I love you too, Brett." 


	2. sorry!

Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long… but you need to understand- I had been really busy. My friends were all having problems, two of my friends had babies, my uncle was sick, just a lot of crappola…. Then, my computer starts being weird so… my dad has this computer guru guy come out and he deletes everything… and I don't have my fanfic backed up. So, I lost all the chapters that I was wrapping up. I just got finished recently with summer school and with the acting camp I was at, so now I really have time to try to re-write my fanfiction. I know that all you loyal readers out there will understand… I mean doesn't it happen to everyone?

Sorry that there isn't any update in the story, but I am posting this as the next chapter in all my stories so y'all know what's happened.

Kisses all around!

:Bummed:

Creativekitten622


End file.
